From Roleplayer to Real Life
by cum.hunhan
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan adalah Ulzzang yang sangat terkenal di dunia Roleplayer. Di semua Roleplayer mereka terlihat sangat manis dan selalu menebar kemesraan. Namun di S.N.S Roleplayer mereka terlihat seperti musuh yang saling membenci. Apa maksud dari pengguna roleplay tersebut? Dan bagaimanakah real life mereka? HUNHAN COUPLE. YAOI. MATURE CONTENT.
1. PROLOG

Saya baru publish FF ini malam hari, paginya FF ini sudah tidak ada. Apa di hapus dari pihak FFN?

Ini saya REPUBLISH dan sebagai permohonan maaf saya menambahkan words di FF ini, namun tetap prolog.

Terima kasih untuk yang sempat me-review, saya lihat dari email saya.

Untuk permintaan bahasa baku, saya akan berusaha untuk membuat bahasa dalam FF ini menjadi se-baku mungkin. Saya benar-benar mengharapkan masukan-masukan untuk membuat FF ini menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

.

.

Fenomena roleplayer saat ini benar-benar merajalela. Dibuktikan dengan semakin banyaknya sosial media mengenai roleplayer. Mayoritas pengguna roleplay menggunakan artis korea sebagai playernya, namun mereka juga bisa bermain sebagai ulzzang yang tidak hanya dari korea saja.

Sebagai contoh salah satu ulzzang yang paling terkenal di Korea bernama Oh Sehun, namja tampan berwajah datar namun mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri dengan julukan Ice Prince. Ia berusia delapan belas tahun dan masih duduk di bangku kelas dua Senior High School.

Tidak hanya ulzzang dari korea saja, ada salah satu ulzzang dari China yang sangat terkenal dengan kecantikannya. Jika kalian berpikir dia adalah yeoja, nyatanya dia adalah namja bernama Xi Luhan.

Jika melihat dari fotonya di google images atau melihatnya dari akun weibo pribadinya, kalian akan mengira ia seumuran dengan Sehun, namun sejujurnya ia berusia empat tahun lebih tua dari Sehun.

Luhan termasuk dalam katagori namja cantik yang pasti berperan sebagai bottom di roleplay dengan katagori yaoi only atau katagori campuran yaitu yaoi, yuri dan staight. Saat ini Luhan duduk di bangku tingkat dua Yonsei University. Ia memang tinggal di Korea sejak masuk Senior High School karena pertukaran pelajar, namun ia masih warga negara China.

kedua orang ini merupakan ulzzang yang amat digemari, bahkan diperebutkan oleh pengguna roleplay. Jika kalian membuka semua roleplayer dengan katagori yaoi di dalamnya, kalian pasti akan menemukan couple yang amat terkenal bernama HUNHAN.

HUNHAN adalah Sehun dan Luhan, para fans menamai mereka demikian karena dianggap cocok dan lagi mereka terlihat mirip. Mereka juga selalu menebar kemesraan di public membuat semua yang tidak bisa mendapatkan mereka menjadi iri.

.

Di salah satu roleplay bernama XOXO Roleplayer juga sangat ramai dengan kehadiran HUNHAN couple, karena baru kali ini mereka menemukan Sehun dan Luhan yang terlihat seperti musuh, dan sangat tidak senang jika player lain yang meminta HUNHAN sweet moment atau bahkan public smut melalui hidden request yang hanya diketahui oleh admin. Sangat tidak pantas disebut couple.

Sehun selalu terlihat dingin dan sangat menyebalkan menurut Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan selalu terlihat manis dan sering bermanja-manja dengan player berstatus top atau master.

Luhan selalu memberi emo yang membuat siapapun gemas padanya, kecuali sehun. Ia pasti akan selalu memberi emo seperti /kick you/ atau /shoves your face away/ jika melihat Luhan bermanja-manja pada siapapun itu.

Sehun sangat senang membully Luhan dan biasanya Luhan hanya memberi emo /pouts/ atau /sobs/, setelahnya akan ada komentar dari player lain yang menghibur Luhan dan Sehun tidak akan ada disana lagi.

.

.

Malam ini di XOXO roleplayer sangat ramai dengan adanya permainan Truth or Dare. Truth or Dare adalah salah satu permainan yang sangat di gemari dari roleplayer ini. Banyak yang mengikuti permainan ini karena selain menyenangkan, biasanya para player bisa menjadi dekat dengan player yang lain yang sebelumnya belum pernah saling mengenal.

Namun saat ini tidak banyak yang mengikuti permainan ini, hanya ada beberapa saja yaitu, KkamJongKai atau Kim Jongin, seorang dancer terkenal karena ajang pencarian bakat di Korea Selatan. Selanjutnya BaekByunie atau Byun Baekhyun, satu dari dua member group vocal terkenal 'BaekSoo'. Kemudian Park DobiYeol atau Park Chanyeol, seorang aktor tampan dan juga beatboxer dengan suara beratnya yang sexy.

Selain mereka bertiga ada juga Devilhandsome, siapa lagi jika bukan Oh Sehun. Mereka bermain sangat seru karena BaekByunie adalah satu-satunya uke dalam permainan ini dan ia sering kalah, jadi selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan.

.

**T.o.D Group**

_BaekByunie : YAAA~ kenapa aku selalu kalah? /sobs/_

_ParkDobiYeol : Sudahlah Baek terima saja, Truth or Dare? /grin/_

_BaekByunie : Baiklah, aku pilih dare. /pouts/_

_ParkDobiYeol : /Smirk/ Making out denganku._

_BaekByunie : MWOYAAA~, yaaa aku tidak mau. /waving hands/_

_Devilhandsome : Kau kan sudah memilih dare, jadi terima saja tantanganmu. /smirk/_

_BaekByunie : Aishh baiklah. Aku duduk dipangkuanmu dan mengalungkan lenganku dilehermu. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahku lalu menempelkan bibirku pada bibirmu. Aku melumat bibir atasmu dan kau mengulum bibir bawahku._

_ParkDobiYeol : Aku memeluk pinggangmu dengan posesif dan menekan tengkukmu untuk memperdalam ciuman kita._

_BaekByunie : Kau menggigit bibir bawahku untuk memasuki rongga mulutku. Lidahmu mulai menggelitik dan mengajak lidahku untuk saling melilit. /moan/_

_ParkDobiYeol : Aku terus melumat bibirmu dan memainkan lidahku dalam mulut hangatmu. Dan tanganku mulai masuk dan meraba-raba punggung halusmu. /aroused/_

_BaekByunie : Aku melepaskan tautan kita karena kehabisan nafas lalu bangkit dari pangkuanmu._

_ParkDobiYeol : Yaa kenapa kau lepaskan? /furrowed brow/_

_BaekByunie : Daremu hanya making out, Dobi. /pouts/_

_KkamJongKai : Oke next. /spin the bottle/_

_LuluDeer : Apa aku boleh bergabung? /puppy eyes/_

_BaekByunie : Lulu hyung. /hugs you/ Tentu saja boleh hyung. /eye smile/_

_KkamJongKai : Tentu saja hyung, duduklah._

_Devilhandsome : Yaaa aku tidak mau main lagi. /lazy/_

_ParkDobiYeol : Yaa tidak bisa begitu, kau harus tetap disini sampai permainan selesai. /pointing at you/_

_KkamJongKai : Baiklah /spin the bottle/ /stop at Luhan hyung/_

_Devilhandsome : Truth or Dare Luhan? /smirk/_

_LuluDeer : Truth. / sweet smile/_

_Devilhandsome : Apa kau sudah pernah making love disini?_

_LuluDeer : Belum pernah. /innocent/_

_Devilhandsome : Benarkah? /narrowed/_

_LuluDeer : Tentu saja. /smile/_

_ParkDobiYeol : Hyung putar lagi botolnya._

_LuluDeer : Baiklah. /spin the bottle/_

_ParkDobiyeol : Hyung lagi. /laugh/_

_LuluDeer : /Pouts/_

_Devilhandsome : Truth or Dare?_

_LuluDeer : Dare._

_BaekByunie : Kau yakin hyung? Yang memberi Dare Sehun, hyung? /worry/_

_LuluDeer : Tentu saja Baekkie, tenang saja ne. /hugs you/_

_Devilhandsome : Tidak ingin merubah keputusanmu deer? /smirk/_

_LuluDeer : Tidak. /shaking his head/_

_Devilhandsome : Lakukan public smut denganku. /smirk/_

_._

.

.

TBC

.

.

Apakah mengecewakan? Saya harap tidak ya /smile/

Kritikan dan masukan sangat diperlukan untuk memperbaiki FF ini. Maafkan saya jika banyak typo yang mengganggu anda saat membaca.

Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan.


	2. Chapter 1

_Saya tidak tahu jika XOXO Roleplayer memang ada, jadi saya merubahnya menjadi S.N.S Roleplayer..._

_._

_._

_Devilhandsome : Lakukan public smut denganku. /smirk/_

_LuluDeer : MWOYAAAA? /gape/_

_BaekByunie : YAAA OH SEHUN, JANGAN MENGOTORI OTAK POLOS LUHAN HYUNG. /angry/_

_Devilhandsome : Wae? Dia memilih Dare, dan itu Dare dariku. /smirk/_

_BaekByunie : Hyung sudah kubilang kan, kau jangan sembarangan memilih Dare jika dengan Sehun._

_ParkDobiYeol : Oh Sehun, yang benar saja. Luhan hyung kan masih polos._

_KkamJongKai : Ne, apa kau setega itu mengajaknya public smut, setidaknya lakuakan di PM saja, kasihan Luhan hyung._

_BaekByunie : Yaaa Kai, kau sama sekali tidak membantu. /death glare/_

_Devilhandsome : YAAA DIMANA LUHAN? /panic/_

_._

OTHER SIDE

Seorang namja manis sedang sibuk menggigiti jarinya dan sesekali melirik ke arah laptopnya.

"HUWEE~ ottokhae? Seharusnya aku tidak memilih Dare tadi. Ck pabboya." Ia merutuki kebodohannya.

Lagi-lagi notifnya bertambah, dan ia melihat Nama Sehun disana. Dengan hati-hati namja ini membuka notifnya.

_"Devilhandsome : YAAA DIMANA LUHAN? /panic/"_

Ia mendesah sekali lagi, memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghindari Darenya kali ini.

Sekali lagi notif baru muncul menampakkan nama Sehun (lagi) disana.

_"Devilhandsome: Yaa Luhan, jangan mencoba untuk kabur. Aku tahu kau masih online. /angry/_

"YAAA aku harus bagaimana ini?" Namja itu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya secara perlahan. Ia kembali memainkan jemari lentiknya di atas keyboard.

.

_LuluDeer : Mian, aku baru saja menerima telepon. /grin/ Aku tidak kabur, tapi bisakah kau memberi Dare yang lain Sehun-ah.. Eung aku kan tidak pernah melakukannya, jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. /looks miserably/_

_Devilhandsome : /poker face/ Baiklah, karena aku murah hati, kita lakukan di PM. _

_KkamJongKai : Baiklah, aku harus off. Luhan hyung hati-hati ne. Sehun jangan terlalu kasar. /smirk/_

_BaekByunie : Hyung hati-hati ne. Dan kau Sehun, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika kau melakukan hal yang dapat merusak otak polos Luhan hyung. /glare/_

_LuluDeer : Ne Baekkie, Kai, paipai~ /sweet smile/_

_ParkDobiYeol : Selamat bersenang-senang kawan. /laugh/_

_BaekByunie : Yaaa, pergi kau Dobi. /tweaked your ears/_

_ParkDobiYeol : Yaa kau juga ingin ku serang. /smirk/_

_BaekByunie : ANDWEEE~ /__scuttled/_

_Devilhandsome : Akhirnya mereka semua pergi. Lu, balas PM dariku._

_._

Namja manis itu berkeringat dingin, pasalnya ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bermain roleplay, dan ia tidak menyangka jika roleplay itu seperti ini. Ia merutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa harus terpilih menjadi Ulzzang hingga ia bisa seterkenal ini.

Ia juga menghela nafas memikirkan bahwa selama ini namanya yang digunakan untuk permainan ini ternyata harus.. Arghh ia pusing memikirkannya.

Namja itu adalah Luhan, seorang ulzzang dari China yang menjadi rebutan para pengguna roleplayer.

Ia tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa banyak yang memakai namanya untuk bermain permainan yang -menurutnya- agak mengerikan.

Bagaimana mereka bisa melakukan hal itu melalui tulisan. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat melakukan itu. Membayangkan hal tersebut membuatnya malu setengah mati. Wajahnya memerah seperti udang rebus.

Namun sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari lamunan itu. Itu adalah suara dari laptopnya yang menandakan adanya PM masuk di akun roleplaynya.

Mendadak ia merasa pusing dan mual melihat nama 'Devilhandsome' terpampang di layar laptopnya. Ugh, jangankan untuk melakukan Dare tadi, selama ini saja Sehun tidak pernah berbuat baik padanya, bagaimana bisa ia memberi Luhan Dare seperti ini.

Lamunannya membuat laptopnya berbunyi beberapa kali menandakan bahwa ada PM lagi yang masuk. Lagi-lagi nama Sehun terpampang di depannya.

.

At PM

_Devilhandsome: YAAA~ balas pesanku pabbo._

_LuluDeer: Ne Sehun-ah, bagaimana?_

_Devilhandsome: Tentu saja kau harus menggodaku, aku ingin kau yang memimpin. /smirk/_

_LuluDeer: Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini Sehun-ah, bagaimana aku harus memimpin. Aigoo~, bisakah kita tidak usah melakukannya. /_looks miserably/__

_Devilhandsome: Itu Dare dariku Luhan. /smirk/_

_LuluDeer: YAA~ kau harus memanggilku hyung, aku lebih tua darimu._

_Devilhandsome: Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Deer._

_LuluDeer: /pouts/ Baiklah, kau saja yang mulai ne, aku tidak tahu caranya. /bbuing bbuing/_

_Devilhandsome: Ugh /shoves your face away/ jangan memasang tampang mengerikan seperti itu._

_LuluDeer: /pouts/ AKU HARUS BAGAIMANAAAA~, huweeeee~ /sobs/_

_Devilhandsome : Baiklah aku yang memimpin. Gunakan instingmu, lakukan apa yang menurutmu harus kau lakuakan. Arrachi?_

_LuluDeer: Arraseo /sweet smile/_

_._

"Bagaimana dia bisa memberi emo sweet smile jika aku akan mengajaknya making love. Dasar aneh." Gerutu seorang namja yang sedang memandang heran layar laptopnya. Jari-jari panjangnya kembali mengetik sesuati kemudian menekan tombol enter pada keyboard laptopnya.

.

_Devilhandsome: Aku menciummu dengan lembut, menempelkan bibirku pada bibir cherrymu yang terlihat menggoda. menekan tengkukmu untuk memperdalam ciuman kita. Kau mendesah tertahan kemudian melingkarkan tanganmu pada leherku, meremas rambutku untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat atas ciuman kita. Aku mengulum bibir bawahmu dan bibir atasmu bergantian. Menggigit kecil bibirmu meminta akses untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutmu yang hangat dan manis._

_LuluDeer: Kenapa berhenti? /puppy eyes/_

_Devilhandsome: Giliranmu bodoh._

_LuluDeer: Aku tidak tahu Sehun-ah. /grin/_

_Devilhandsome: /rolling eyes/ apa kau sepolos itu?_

_LuluDeer: Um tentu. /nods/_

_Devilhandsome: Aish jinja. Kau menghancurkan moodku. /lazy/_

_LuluDeer: Eh, kita tidak jadi? O.O_

_Devilhandsome: Bukan tidak jadi, hanya menunda. Ingat baik-baik, pelajari semua tentang sex dan saat aku menagihnya, kau harus sudah paham akan hal ini. KAU BER-HU-TANG PADAKU._

_LuluDeer: Arraseo /pouts/_

_Devilhandsome: Ah ingat satu hal, kau tidak boleh melakukannya dengan orang lain._

_LuluDeer: Aku memang tidak akan melakukan dengan siapapun, termasuk kau. /grin/ /kidding/_

_Devilhandsome: INGAT LUHAN, KAU BERHUTANG PADAKU._

_LuluDeer: ARRASEO /run away/_

_Devilhandsome: YAAA~ /angry/_

.

MIDDLE OF NIGHT

Luhan sedang asik dengan akun roleplaynya karena ia tidak melihat nama Sehun dalam daftar temannya yang online. Luhan bingung harus belajar darimana mengenai sex. Pengetahuannya benar-benar minim untuk hal ini.

Yang ia ketahui hanyalah sex dilakukan oleh pria dan wanita yang dapat membuat wanita tersebut hamil dan menghasilkan bayi lucu dan menggemaskan.

Seperti biasa, Luhan hanya sedang bermanja-manja dengan player lainnya. Namun mendadak moodnya menurun saat mendapat PM dari Sehun.

.

_Devilhandsome: Apa kau sudah belajar?_

_Devilhandsome: Yaaa~ jawab pesanku._

_Devilhandsome: XI LUHAN_

_LuluDeer: Ne Sehun-ah /rolling eyes/. Mian aku belum belajar, aku tidak tahu harus belajar dari siapa? /pouts/_

_Devilhandsome: Memang sangat susah jika hanya belajar dari tulisan. Dan akan sangat susah jika harus menjelaskan dengan tulisan._

_LuluDeer: Jadi bagaimana? Aku tidak usah belajar ne. /puppy eyes/_

_Devilhandsome: Tidak bisa begitu. Kau harus tetap belajar, dan aku akan mengajarimu. /smile/_

_LuluDeer: Kau bilang akan susah jika menjelaskan dari tulisan? O.O_

_Devilhandsome: Kalau begitu aku harus berbicara denganmu._

_LuluDeer: Bagaimana caranya?_

_Devilhandsome: Kau pikirkan sendiri bagaimana caranya, aku mengikutimu saja. INGAT, KAU BERHUTANG PADAKU. /smirk/_

_LuluDeer: Ck NEEEE~ aku mengerti. Jadi, eung apa aku harus berbagi nomor ponsel denganmu?_

_Devilhandsome: Seperti itu juga boleh, terserah kau saja._

_LuluDeer: ..._

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_

_._

_Saya tahu ini sangat pendek, tapi saya tidak bisa berpikir banyak untuk chapter 1,,, saya akan perbanyak di chapter 2 yaaaa~_

_Terima kasih utnuk semua yang sudah me-review, fav, and follow this fic._


	3. Chapter 2

saya sudah berusaha untuk membalas semua review kalian. maafkan saya jika ada yang belum terbalas, karena saya tidak setiap saat bisa online. jadi jika ada yang tidak terbalas ikuti saja kelanjutan ceritanya, hehehehe.

untuk guest maaf bukan saya sombong, tapi hehe terlalu banyak untuk nulis nama kalian disini, nanti kalian bosan bacanya.

jadi saya jawab yg ada pertanyaannya saja, tapi jika bisa dijawab lewat cerita, saya tidak akan menulis disini. yang jelas saya mengucapkan banyak2 terima kasih.

HYEMI KIM: ini buka RP twitter atau RP FB, karena konsepnya hanya menceritakan kehidupan RP mereka, bukan RP apakah ini. mohon pengertiannya, terima kasih.

.

Saya baca banyak yang mengira dan minta mereka Phone Sex, dan ini saya kabulkan. hahahaha

ah ya, tanda [] berarti mereka sedang membahas ttg real life mereka, bukan sbg Sehun dan Luhan dalan RP.

Di chapter ini akan di jelaskan siapakan mereka semua. maaf jika kurang bagus.

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

_Devilhandsome: Seperti itu juga boleh, terserah kau saja._

_LuluDeer: eum, tunggu dulu. Aku ingin membahas mengenai OOC._

_Devilhandsome: Ah ne. [Kau namja atau yeoja?]_

_LuluDeer: [Aku namja. Kau?]_

_Devilhandsome: [Ne aku juga namja, baguslah berarti tidak susah mengajarimu]_

_LuluDeer: [um, orientasimu?]_

_Devilhandsome: [Aku gay. Kau?]_

_LuluDeer: [Baiklah, aku juga gay. Akan ku PM nomor ponselku besok, aku akan membeli nomor baru khusus untukmu.]_

_Devilhandsome: [Wow, ternyata aku spesial untukmu!] _

_LuluDeer: [Aniyaaa~, maksudku agar kau tidak tau nomor pribadiku. Sudahlah aku mau tidur.]_

_Devilhandsome: [Hm, tidur saja.]_

_LuluDeer: Sehun._

_Devilhandsome: Ya?_

_LuluDeer: Poppo. /blushing/_

_Devilhandsome: /kick you/ Cih, go away._

_LuluDeer: Ck, jahat sekali. /pouts/_

_Devilhandsome: Jika kau minta ku cium, maka akan kulakukan, sekalian saja menjalankan dare dariku. /smirk._

_LuluDeer: Dasar mesum. /run away/_

_Devilhandsome: /laughs/_

.

Namja tampan itu melonjak girang. Akhirnya ia bisa mendapat nomor ponsel player itu. Sejujurnya ia tidak membenci player itu, ia hanya malas mengakui bahwa ia tertarik dengan karakter Luhan disini.

Namja tampan itu adalah Sehun. Sama seperti Luhan yang dengan iseng menjadi dirinya sendiri dalam sebuah Roleplayer.

Ia hanya ingin tau apa yang menarik dari permainan ini, karena ia sering mendengar bahwa ia dipasangkan dengan Xi Luhan, ulzzang asal China.

Ia juga mendengar bahwa banyak sekali Shipper dari HUNHAN couple, begitu mereka menyebutnya.

Mengetahui hal itu ia senang bukan main. Ia bukan tidak tahu siapa itu Luhan. Bisa dikatakan malah ia salah satu fans terberat Luhan.

Sehun sangat tertarik pada Luhan saat tidak sengaja menemukan artikel yang membahas tentang Luhan. Ia tahu banyak hal tentang Luhan, karena ia selalu update apapun itu tentang Luhan.

Sehun juga tahu bahwa Luhan ada di Korea dan kuliah di Yonsei University. Hanya saja ia belum punya nyali untuk bertemu Luhan secara langsung.

Dengan melihat foto dan beberapa video singkat yang di upload Luhan di akun weibonya saja, membuat Sehun seperti gadis yang sedang fangirling pada member Boyband.

Ia hanya tidak mau terlihat konyol dipertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan. Ia tidak ingin kelepasan dengan melonjak-lonjak girang di depan Luhan seperti orang gila.

.

Jika membicarakan Sehun dan Luhan dalam roleplay ini, tentu kalian ingat dengan karakter Chanyeol, Kai dan Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya sama dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang menjadi dirinya sendiri dalam roleplay ini, merekapun demikian.

Mereka dalah teman sekolah Sehun, tapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di tingkat tiga, sedangkan Sehun dan Kai berada di tingkat dua.

Sehun memang sekolah di sekolah untuk para artis dan orang-orang berdompet tebal. Tapi jangan salah karena Sehun adalah salah satu dari orang-orang berdompet tebal tersebut. Apalagi kenyataan ia adalah ulzzang Korea juga sangat mendukung untuknya.

.

Sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi, yaitu Do Kyungsoo. Ia adalah partner Baekhyun dalam group vocal BaekSoo. Ia setingkat dengan pasangan absurd Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Teman-temannya sering membujuk Kyungsoo untuk bergabung dalam roleplay, tapi ia tidak mau. Ia bilang **"Aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak bermain hal konyol seperti itu, apalagi menyamar sebagai diriku sendiri. Lagipula permainan ini dapat merusak otak polosku, mereka terlalu frontal dan aku tidak suka."**

Bagi mereka, Kyungsoo itu seperti eomma karena ia begitu sabar dan bijaksana. Mereka sangat dekat karena sama-sama terkenal. Dan walaupun Sehun bukan artis, kenyataannya ia mempunyai fans paling banyak di sekolah diantara mereka berlima.

.

Kembali pada Luhan, ia mengikuti permainan ini tapi teman-temannya tidak ada yang tahu. Ia tahu permainan ini dari ketidaksengajaan, saat ia sedang browsing di Internet mengenai aktor idolanya, Wu Yi Fan atau Kris.

Ia menemukan artikel mengenai roleplayer, dimana seorang fans bisa menjadi karakter idolanya atau bermain sebagai orang lain untuk mendapatkan karakter idolanya.

Disini Luhan mengincar Kris, tapi ia sudah berpacaran dengan Huang Zi Tao yang juga seorang aktor. Karena itu ia mengalihkan diri dengan bermanja-manja pada player lain.

Namun sekarang ia terjebak gara-gara dare gila dari Sehun, orang yang suka membullynya. Ia bukan tidak suka pada Sehun, ia hanya jengkel karena Sehun tidak pernah baik padanya.

Tapi sejak ToD games kemarin, Sehun terlihat berbeda meski tetap menyebalkan.

Berbeda menurut Luhan adalah, Sehun sekarang sudah mau berbicara dengannya walau hanya di PM, jadi tidak ada yang tahu.

Sehun juga sudah berbaik hati untuk melakukan darenya di PM, yah walaupun Luhan baru tau bahwa Sehun sangat mesum.

.

.

Keesokan harinya sepulang kuliah, Luhan mampir untuk membeli ponsel baru dan juga nomor baru.

"Ck, aku membuang uangku." Luhan menggerutu sambil menatap paper bag kecil berwarna biru di tangannya.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia membersihkan diri dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri karena ia memang tinggal sendiri.

Setelah makan, baru ia duduk di depan laptopnya dan mulai sibuk dengan akun roleplaynya. Hanya ada dua notif, tapi PMnya cukup banyak dan ada nama Devilhandsome diantaranya.

Setelah membalas semuanya baru ia membuka PM dari Sehun, ternyata sejak tadi siang Sehun sudah mengirim pesan.

Ditengah-tengah ia mengetik balasan, ternyata Sehun mengirim pesan lagi. ia menghapus dan mengetik ulang jawabannya.

_Devilhandsome: Yaaa, kenapa kau baru online?_

_LuluDeer: [_Aku baru pulang kuliah Sehun-ah, mian. /look down/]__

_Devilhandsome: [Oh, kau sudah kuliah, berarti aku harus memanggilmu hyung.]_

_LuluDeer: [Kau memang harus memanggilku hyung. /pouts/]_

_Devilhandsome: [Yaa baiklah, hyung mana nomor ponselmu?]_

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Luhan berdegup terlampau kencang dan perutnya tersa mulas. Kepalanya juga jadi berkunang-kunang.

_LuluDeer: [Ugh, aku belum mengaktifkanya, tunggu sebentar ne.]_

_Devilhandsome: [Hm, cepatlah.]_

_LuluDeer: [Ne. /snort/]_

_._

_LuluDeer: +82 12 4444 8800 ini nomor ponselku._

_Devilhandsome: Baiklah, aku akan menelpon. Aku off dulu._

_LuluDeer: /nods/_

_._

Ponsel baru Luhan berdering dan sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa itu adalah Sehun. Luhan benar-benar gugup, berulang kali ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Setelah cukup tenang, Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan Sehun.

_"Yeoboseyo?"_

_"Eung ya. Hai."_

_"Ugh, bagaimana aku memanggilmu?"_

_"Panggil saja aku Sehun, aku akan memanggilmu Luhan hyung, bagaimana?"_

_"Baiklah."_

_..._

_..._

_"Hyung?"_

_"Ya." Luhan semakin was-was._

_"Bagaimana?"_

_"Bagaimana apanya?_

_"Dare dariku?"  
><em>

_"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh, maksudku apa kau benar-benar akan mengajariku?"_

_"Tentu saja, kau siap?"_

_"Hhh, baiklah."_

_"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang sex?"_

_"Membuat bayi." _Tawa Sehun nyaris meledak namun ia berdehem untuk menetralkan suaranya.

_"Lainnya? Yang ku maksud untuk para gay, kau bilang kau gay?"_

_"Um, aku tidak tahu."_

_"Ck, sebenarnya berapa usiamu?"_

_"21 Tahun."_

_"Jadi kau seumuran dengan Luhan asli."_

_"Aku memang Luhan." _Kening Sehun berkerut, tapi ia menepis pikirannya.

_"Maksudku Xi Luhan yang asli, kau kan menggunakan namanya saja."_

_"O..oh iya itu maksudku, hehe"_

_"Kau pernah masturbasi?"_

_"Tidak."_

_"Aishh jinja, kau yakin sudah 21?"_

_"Kau meragukanku?"_

_"Tentu saja, mana ada lelaki berumur 21 tapi tidak pernah masturbasi."_

_"Tentu saja ada, aku buktinya."_

_"Ne, dan hanya kau saja di dunia ini."_

_"Ck, kau menyebalkan. Memangnya berapa usiamu?"_

_"18."_

_"Ck, kau itu masih kecil tapi sangat mesum."_

_"Kau yang masih kecil."_

_"Yayaya terserah kau saja."_

_"Oke lupakan. Sekarang aku akan mengajarimu untuk melakukan Sex. Kau harus benar-benar melakukan instruksiku, karena aku akan tahu jika kau tidak benar-benar melakukannya."_

_"NEEEEEE"_

_"Hahh, sekarang lepaskan semua kain yang menempel di tubuhmu!"_

_"MWOO, kenapa harus membuka baju?"  
><em>

_"Lakukan saja hyung, tidak usah protes."_

_"Hn, tunggu sebentar."_

Sementara itu Sehun melepaskan kaos yang ia kenakan, hingga ia hanya memakai boxer.

_"Sehun, sudah kulepas semua. Ugh, aku malu sekali."_

_"Memang kau bersama siapa?"_

_"Tentu saja sendirian bodoh."_

_"Lalu kau malu pada siapa?"_

_"Ck, kau ini banyak tanya. Sudah lupakan, aku harus apa lagi?"  
><em>

_"Berbaringlah di ranjangmu dan bayangkan aku sedang menindihmu. Jangan protes!"_

_"Apa kau juga naked?"_

_"Tentu saja."_

_"Eung baiklah, lalu?"_

_"Kau harus membayangkan dan melakukan semua yang ku katakan. Sekarang aku mulai mencium bibirmu, melumat bibir bawah dan atasmu bergantian. Menjilati bibirmu dan lidahmu masuk kedalam mulutmu dan mulai menjilati apapun yang ada didalam, aku juga membelit lidahmu dengan lidahku."_

_"Sehun mulutku geli."  
><em>

_"Bagus berarti kau bisa membayangkannya dengan baik. Sekarang mainkan nipplemu dan bayangkan aku yang sedang melakukannya. Memilin nipplemu dan mengulum yang lain aku juga memberi kissmark di sekitar dada dan lehermu."_

_"Sshh Sehun geli, ugh penisku kenapa berdiri ngghh?"_

_"Bagus terus mainkan nipplemu hyung, nikmat bukan."_

_"Nghh yeah."_

_"Cukup hyung, sekarang aku akan memuaskan penismu. Pegang penismu, bayangkan aku yang memegangnya, lalu aku mengocoknya dengan lembut dan kau mendesah. Lakukan hyung, gerakkan tanganmu naik turun."_

_"Aahh Sehun ngghh ini nikmathh."_

_"Yaa teruskan hyung, bayangkan aku yang melakukannya. Lakukan lebih cepat hyung. Sshh." _Sehun mulai mengusap penisnya yang menonjol dari balik boxernya.

_"Sehun aahh ada yang ingin keluar ugh dari peniskuhh."_

_"Keluarkan hyung, kocok lebih cepat lagi."_

_"Sehunnnhh aaahh aku keluarr nyaahhhh."_

_"Bagaimana hyung, nikmat bukan?"_

_"Haahh neehh, aku lelah Sehun."_

_"Mwo, padalah ini baru foreplay."_

_"Maksudmu?"_

_"Ini baru permulaan hyung, aku bahkan belum memasukkan penisku ke lubangmu."_

_"Hey aku tidak punya lubang, huh?"_

_"Ada hyung, lubang menggairahkan diantara bokong sexymu itu. Tapi kali ini kau tidak perlu melakukan apa yang ku katakan, Kocok saja penismu seperti tadi."_

_"Eh lagi?"_

_"Tentu saja. Biar aku yang bekerja. ini akan sulit membayangkannya karena kau belum pernah melakukannya. Kau cukup mengocok penismu dan mendesah untukku."_

_"Baiklah."_

_"Aku melebarkan kakimu membuatmu mengangkang dan mengekspos lubangmu. Mengangkanglah hyung, bayangkan aku sedang mengocok penisku didepanmu sebelum aku memasukkannya kedalam lubangmu."_

Luhan mengangkang dan penisnya jadi keras lagi, karena itu ia berinisiatif untuk mengelus-elus penisnya membuatnya mendesis.

_"Sshh Sehun lubangku jadi gatal."_ Luhan merengek.

_"Kocok saja penismu hyung. Sekarang aku akan memasukkan penisku kedalam lubangmu, ugh kau sempit sekali hyung. Sshh ngghh."_

_"Sehunhh, apa kau juga ugh mengocok penismuhh?"_

_"Nee babyhh, aku mengocok penisku dalam lubang sempitmu. Aahh kau nikmat Luhanhh."_

_"Sehunnie aku akan keluar lagihh."_

_"Keluarkan saja hyungh, desahkan namaku. Ngghh nikmati penisku, ohh fuck."_

_"Nyaahh Sehunhh aahh, Sehunnieeehh nggghhhh aahhh."_

_"Ssshh sedikit lagi hyung, ahh your fucking hole is so tight. Shh Luhan argghh."  
><em>

_..._

_"Hhh, bagaimana hyung, nikmat bukan?"_

_"Ngghh yaa menyenangkan sekali."_

_"Kau lelah hyung?"_

_"Ne, sangat lelah."_

_"Hm tidurlah, gomawo hyung, jalja."_

_"Poppo dulu."_

_"21 tahun huh. Seharusnya kau minta ciuman panas bukan poppo."  
><em>

_"Sehunnie poppo." _Luhan merengek lagi membuat Sehun mendengus.

_"Ck, baiklah, satu kecupan di bibir sexymu."_ Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada ponselnya kemudian mengecup mesra benda tersebut menghasilkan bunyi decakan yang sangat sexy.

_"Haha, terima kasih. Kau benar-benar mesuk. Jalja Sehunnie."_

PIPP

Luhan memutuskan sambungan dan memperhatikan penisnya yang sudah tidur.

"Ugh cairan ini menjijikkan." Luhan menggerutu dan mengambil tissue untuk membersihkan cairan itu.

Setelah bersih ia memutuskan mandi karena tubuhnya lengket sekali. Sehabis mandi Luhan memutuskan untuk tidur sambil telanjang saja, toh besok pagi ia akan mandi lagi sebelum berangkat kuliah.

.

Tidak jauh beda dengan Luhan, Sehun juga mandi dan bersiap tidur. Tapi ia tidak telanjang, hanya menggunakan boxer saja.

Setelah berbaring ia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka menu recorder pada ponselnya dan kembali mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Luhan tadi.

Ia sengaja merekamnya untuk kenang-kenangan, siapa tahu ia butuh desahan Luhan untuk membantunya saat masturbasi.

"Suaranya lembut sekali, benar-benar mirip Luhan asli. Aku penasaran dengan namja ini." Gumam Sehun.

Tiba-tiba ia menrinding mendengar desahan pertama Luhan yang terdengar begitu halus. Cepat-cepat ia mematikan ponselnya dan segera tidur, sebelum kejantanannya kembali bangkit mendengar desahan Luhan yang lainnya.

.

.

Keesokan paginya saat jam istirahat sekolah, Sehun dihebohkan dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Sehun-ah kau benar-benar mendapat nomor ponselnya?" Tanya Baekhyun menggebu-gebu. Sehun memang menceritakan perihal dare itu pada teman-temannya.

"Hn, bahkan tadi malam kami melakukan Phone Sex." Jawab sehun santai sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"MWOO!" Mereka bertiga berteriak bersama, kecuali Kyungsoo yang menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone. Ia tidak mau mendengar pembicaraan teman-temannya karena pasti mereka akan membahas tentang roleplay.

"Jangan bercanda Sehun-ah." Baekhyun tidak percaya.

Sehun memberikan earphonenya pada Baekhyun yang diberikan pada Kai satu dan ia memakai satu.

"Yaa aku juga mau dengar." Protes Chanyeol.

"Gantian bodoh." Maki Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya cemberut.

Tiba-tiba wajah keduanya memerah mendengar desahan pertama Luhan. Akhirnya mereka melepas earphone Sehun dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

Sehunpun memulai dari awal lagi. Tak lama wajah Chanyeol juga memerah, dan ia langsung mengembalikan earphone Sehun.

"Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar merusak otak polos Luhan Hyung Sehun-ah. Dan demi mata bulat Kyungsoo, kau merekam suara Phone Sex kalian." Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada dramatis.

"Yaa kenapa membawa Kyungsoo hyung, matamu kan juga bulat." Teriak Kai tidak terima.

"Ck, lupakan. Kalian ingat dengan suaranya tadi?" Tanya Sehun dan mereka bertiga mengangguk.

"Sekarang dengarkan ini, ini suara Luhan asli. Ia menyanyikan lagu China." Sehun memutar lagu itu sedikit keras.

.

"Bagaimana? Suara mereka cukup mirip kan?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Ne sedikit mirip. Apa kau punya suara Luhan hyung saat berbicara, karena suara orang bernyanyi dan berbicara biasanya berbeda?" Timpal baekhyun.

"Ne, ini aku dapat dari akun weibonya, sepertinya ia sedang presentasi." Jawab Sehun.

"Wah, kau benar-benar fans nomor 1 Luhan hyung." Ejek Kai.

"Tentu saja."

.

"Kalian tahu, mereka berdua hampir mirip, tapi aku tidak tahu wajahnya. Ia juga berusia 21 dan sudah kuliah, suara mereka juga mirip. Dan tadi saat aku mengatakan 'kau mirip dengan Luhan asli', ia menjawab 'aku memang Luhan', kemudian ia sedikit gugup. Tapi aku mengalihkan pembicaraan." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

"Aku jadi berfikir ia benar-benar Xi Luhan." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ternyata otakmu berfungsi juga chagi." Ejek Baekhyun.

"Yaa, kau mau ku makan disini?" Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun.

"Ck, diamlah. Aku juga berfikir seperti Chanyeol hyung. Sehun menerawang.

"Kalau begitu kita harus menyelidikinya. Yeeyy kita akan jadi detective." Seru Baekhyun girang.

Chanyeol dan Kai mengangguk setuju dan Sehun hanya menampilkan smirknya dan bergumam 'I Got You Deer'.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maafkan jika banyak typo(s) yang mengganggu. Jelek kah? Mian yaa... hehehehe /Kiss you/


	4. Chapter 3

HAAAIIIIIIIII! MAAFKAN SAYA YANG MELUPAKAN AKUN FFN SAYA HAHAHAHA

DUH SAYA BARU DAPAT BOYFRIEND DI RP SAYA, JADI SAYA SIBUK BERMESRAAN DISANA HEHEHE

SELAIN ITU SAYA JUGA SIBUK DENGAN KERJAAN DAN KULIAH SAYA YANG BERTAMBAH AMAZING TIAP SECOND HAHAHAHA

APALAGI DENGAN HILANGNYA LAPTOP SAYA DUH SAYANG BANGET /POUTS/

INI SAYA NGETIK LEWAT HP MEENNNN, GAG PERCUMA SAYA PUNYA HP CANGGIH. MESKIPUN SAYA SENDIRI BINGUNG PAKAINYA WKWKWKK~

Daaannnnn saya dapat banyak pencerahan bagaimana untuk membuat chara Luhan menjadi sangat cuteeeeeee~ pakek banget hehehw

OH YA SAYA MAU MINTA PENDAPAT KALIAN MENGENAI BAHASA. SOALNYA UNTUK TINDAKAN YANG SAYA KASIH TANDA /blababla/ ITU SAYA PAKAI BAHASA INGGRIS. MENURUT KALIAN LEBIH BAIK SAYA PAKAI BAHASA INGGRIS ATAU BAHASA INDONESIA? MOHON PENDAPATNYA DI KOTAK REVIEW GUYS. KARENA SAYA GAG MAU MEMBUAT KALIAN GAG NYAMAN PAS BACA INI

MAAF YAA BUKANNYA SAYA MENGIRA KALIAN GAG BISA BAHASA INGGRIS, TAPI KAN (MAAF YAAA) ADA BEBERAPA ORANG YANG KURANG PAHAM BAHASA INGGRIS, DUH MAAF BANGET /BOWS DEEPLY/

Nahh ini saya update untuk kalian semua. Maafkan saya karena tidak sempat untuk membalas review kalian huweee~

Naaahhhh selamat membacaaaa~ /kisses all of you/

.

.

.

Lenguhan panjang terdengar saat namja cantik ini terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Tidur panjang? Luhan segera mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang dan menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10.24 PM.

"YA TUHAN, AKU TERTINGGAL MATA KULIAH MIN SEONSAENGNIM." Luhan menyingkap selimutnya dn berlari menuju kamar mandi. Tapi di tengah jalan ia berhenti karena merasakan angin yang langsung menembus kulitnya. Ia Menengok ke bawah dan berteriak histeris.

"KYAAAAA~." Ia kembali ke atas ranjang dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"HUWEEE~ MAMA, SIAPA YANG MENELANJANGIKU?" Tanyanya dramatis entah pada siapa. Saat ia mencoba mengingat-ingat, ada suara ponsel berdering, tapi ia ingat bahwa ini bukan nada deringnya.

Ia memperhatikan smartphone berwarna hitam polos di dekat bantalnya. Seingatnya ponselnya berwarna putih dan terdapat sticker hello kitty di belakangnya. Luhan mengambil ponsel tersebut dan mengernyit melihat nomor orang asing yang terpampang di layar.

Karena penasaran iapun menjawab panggilan tersebut.

_"Yeoboseyo."_

_"Hai hyung. Kau sedang apa?"_

_"Ah mian, neo nuguya?"_

_"Nde? Ini aku Sehun, Kau tidak menyimpan nomorku?"_

Luhan memutar kejadian kemarin, dimulai dari ia membeli ponsel baru hingga... Wajah Luhan memerah saat ia ingat tadi malam ia bertelepon dengan Sehun dan belajar tentang sex.

_"Hyung masih di sana?"_

_"A..ah n..ne, hehe. Wae Sehun-ah?"_

_"Ani, aku hanya ingin menelpon. Apa aku menganggu?"_

_"Tidak, aku baru bangun."_

_"Hm, pantas saja kau tidak terlihat sejak tadi."_

_"Ne, lagipula aku memang malas online hari ini, mungkin besok aku baru online."_

_"Yaa tidak bisa begitu hyung, kau kan masih berhutang padaku!"_

_"Aish, aku sudah membayarnya tadi malam."_

_"Mana ada, tadi malam kan kita hanya belajar. Ah, kau harus sering-sering belajar hyung, agar kau cepat bisa. Jadi kau tidak malu dengan umurmu."_

_"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat mesum. Kasian sekali real Sehun, namanya kau pergunakan untuk menjadi karakter seperti ini."_

_"Biar saja, tidak ada yang melarang. kau juga, belum tentu real Luhan sepolos dirimu, bagaimana jika ternyata ia mesum sepertiku?"_

_"Xi Luhan itu memang polos sepertiku. Lagipula seandainya ia tidak polos, aku mempergunakan namanya untuk hal yang baik-baik."_

_"Baik-baik huh, belum tentu ia genit sepertimu. kau juga mengunakan namanya untuk menggoda para seme. Lagipula kau sok tahu sekali tentang Luhan."_

_"Aku ini fans nomor 1 Luhan, dan aku antifans nomor 1 sehun. Apa juga yang disebut HunHan couple itu, cih!"_

_"Aku mendukung HunHan couple, mereka serasi. Dan aku adalah Number One HunHan Shipper."_

_"Yaya terserah kau saja. Menurutku Xi Luhan lebih cocok dengan Wu Yi Fan."_

_"Aktor China itu? Hell, Sehun bahkan lebih tampan dari pada Kris."_

_"Tidak, menurutku Kris jauh lebih tampan. Sangat tampan malah, cocok sekali dengan luhan. yang cute."_

_"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Kau mendukung sekali Luhan bersama Kris?"_

_"Tentu saja, aku adalah fans Luhan, dan Luhan adalah fans Kris. Ia sangat menyukai Kris, dan kupikir mereka sangat cocok."_

_"Jadi Luhan mengidolakan Wu yi Fan?"_

_"Um iya. Wae?"_

_"Tidak apa, ya sudah hyung aku harus kembali ke kelas. Aku tidak mau tahu, nanti kau harus online, bye!"_

PIPP

"Memangnya dia siapa, seenaknya saja memerintahku seperti itu?" Luhan menggerutu sambil menggulug tubuhnya dengan selimut, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia malu melihat dirinya sendiri telanjang selain di kamar mandi.

Luhanmemutuskan untuk tidak masuk saja hari ini, lagipula ia merasa cukup lelah karena kegiatannya dengan Sehun semalam.

"Aku tidak percaya aku melakukannya, tapi itu cukup nikmat. Aish, kenapa aku jadi tertular kemesuman bocah itu. Ani ani Luhan harus tetap polos, dan Luhan harus bersama Kris, bukan Sehun. Ah lebih baik aku segera mandi dan online saja, Sehun kan sedang ada kelas, jadi dia tidak mungkin online." Luhan mengguyur tubuhnya dibah shower dan mengomel tidak jelas sendirian.

"Whoa, apa dia akan menurut? Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada yang akan menolak pangeran tampan sepertiku." Jawab Sehun narsis. Semua yang ada disana memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sudahlah, Sehun sekarang adalah mata pelajaran Mr. Zhang, cepat masuk, aku tidak mau menulis novel bahasa mandarin." Kai berjalan keluar kafetaria dan di ikuti teman-temannya.

Didalam kelas, Sehun tampak sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Ia sedak sibuk dengan ponselnya, dan jika bisa, ia ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Mr. Zhang dengan ponselnya. Ia kesal melihat Luhan mengirim mension pada chara Bang Yongguk, dan seperti biasa Luhan akan bermanja-manja pada seme di S.N.S roleplay. Ia juga kesal pada Mr. Zhang yang tidak berhenti mengoceh, membuatnya semakin pusing saja.

"Oh Sehun, keluar dari kelasku sekarang juga!" Mr. Zhang melempar boardmarker yang mendarat tepat di dahi Sehun. Sehun sendiri mengaduh dan cepat-cepat memasukkan ponselnya dalam saku celana.

"Dui bu ji laoshi, aku tidak akan mengulanginya." Ucap Sehun datar sambil membungkuk tidak ikhlas.

"Silahkan duduk! Jika kau mengulanginya lagi, aku akan menghukummu untuk membuat novel dalam bahasa mandarin. Baik,kita lanjutkan materi hari ini."

"xiexie laoshi." Sehun melotot pada Kai yang menertawakannya.

"Shut up Kkamjong." Ketusnya.

"Berani sekali online saat pelajaran mandarin." ejek Kai.

"Luhan sedang online dan bermanja-manja pada bastard Bang, aku tidak suka!"

"Hm, jadi kau cemburu?" Goda Kai dan menahan tawanya sambil sesekali melirik Mr. Zhang.

"Terserah." Ucap Sehun datar. Ingin sekali ia merobek buku catatannya lalu menyumpal mulut Kai dengan sobekan bukunya. Huruf hanzi didepannya seakan mendukung Kai untuk mengejeknya.

**At Bang Yongguk timeline.**

_Luludeer: Yongie hyung /sit on your lap/_

_Bang Yongguk: wae babylu? /pecks your cheek/_

_Luludeer: lulu lapar hyungie /pouts/_

_Bang Yongguk: jinja? aigoo /pecks your pouts/ hyung punya permen, kau mau?_

_Luludeer: /blinks and nods excitedly/ Lulu mau hyungie /grins/_

_Bang Yongguk: /points on my cheek/ give me poppo first._

_Luludeer: /pecks your cheek/ permenku? /blinks/_

_Bang Yongguk: /turns my body around to places the candies on my lips then turning back at you, pointing at my lips with a wide grin/ ini permenmu lu._

(Jadi permennya ini ada di bibirnya Bang Yongguk hahahaha)

_Luludeer: /blinks/ bagaimana aku mendapatkannya? /tilts my head/_

_Bang Yongguk: do anything to get it, deer._

_Luludeer: ah aku tahu /nods and smiles. licks my finger, taps it on your lips to get the candies then licks my finger/_

_Bang Yongguk: bagus /smiles/ kau harus benar-benar membersihkannya._

_Luludeer: oh? ne Gukkie hyung~ /taps my finger continously. Licks my finger again/_

_Bang Yongguk: habiskan untuk dapat hadiahmu._

_Luludeer: oh? ne a bit more~ /taps your lips with two of my fingers. Licks my fingers clean/ done! /grins. Claps/_

_Bang Yongguk: Nah cutie, tutup matamu /smiles/_

_Luludeer: ne hyungie /I close my eyes/_

_Bang Yongguk: /kisses your lips gently/ open your eyes /smiles/_

_Luludeer: /blushes and rubs my lips then cups my redded cheeks/ hyungie~ /snuggles onto your chest to hide my face/_

_Bang Yongguk: ne cutie, waeyo? /holds your waist/_

_Luludeer: Lulu malu hyungie~ /pouts. Snuggles more/_

_Bang Yongguk: /chuckles/ ah cutie hyung harus pergi sekarang._

_Luludeer: /looks up at you. Pouts/_

_Bang Yongguk: /pokes your lips/ jangan cemberut, nanti setelah hyung kembali kita pergi jalan-jalan. Bagaimana?_

_Luludeer: /blinks/ jinjja hyung?_

_Bang Yongguk: ne cutie /pecks your nose/_

_Luludeer: /giggles. I stood up and look at you/ hyung berjanji? /gives you my pinkie/_

_Bang Yongguk: pinkie promise? /raises one eyebrow/_

_Luludeer: ne pinkie promise /nods/ hyungie harus berjanji /curls my pinkie/_

_Bang Yongguk: yaksok /smiles and nods. Hooked my pinkie on yours/_

_Luludeer: arraseo hyungie~ /grins/_

_Bang Yongguk: good /ruffles your hair/ hyung pergi dulu ne /pecks your cheek. Waves/ bye cutie /smiles then walks away/_

_Luludeer: take care hyungie /waves/._

_._

**Luludeer Timeline**

_Peniel: Lulu hyung /smiles/_

_Luludeer: Penieeelllll~ /hugs you/_

_Peniel: /hugs back/ hyung sedang apa?_

_Luludeer: tidak tahu /grins/ kau sedang apa?_

_Peniel: sedang memelukmu /chuckles/_

_Luludeer: /giggles. Pecks your cheek/_

_Peniel: /rubs my nose onto your cheek/_

_Luludeer: /giggles. Cups your cheeks abd rubs my nose on yours/_

_Peniel: /chuckles/ hyung ingin jalan-jalan?_

_Luludeer: um tentu, tapi /sighs/ Lulu harus pergi sekarang /pouts/_

_Peniel: /pokes your pour/tidak apa, kita bisa jalan-jalan setelah Lulu hyung kembali /smiles at you/_

_Luludeer: /blinks and nods. Grins/ gomawo Peniel._

_Peniel: oh no need to thank cutie hyung /pecks your cheek/_

_Luludeer: /giggles/ Lulu pergi dulu ne /tip toeing then pecks your cheek/ bye peniel /waves/_

_Peniel: bye cutie hyung, take care /waves/_

**Luludeer is offline now.**

"Hahh, hari ini banyak yang online tapi kenapa aku malas sekali." Luhan mendesah frustasi dan menutup laptopnya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, pesan masuk dari teman kuliahnya.

From: Ilhoon

_Lulu, kenapa tidak datang hari ini? Min saem mencarimu tadi._

To: Ilhoon

_Hoonie, Lulu tidak enak badan hari ini. Apakah Min saem marah-marah?_

From: Ilhoon

_Tidak Lu. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Sepulang kuliah nanti aku akan mampir._

To: Ilhoon

_Lulu sudah lebih baik, Hoonie tidak usah khawatir ne, besok Lulu akan datang. Um, bukankah hari ini ada kuliah malam?_

From: Ilhoon

_Ah aku lupa. Baiklah, Lulu istirahat ne, jangan kemana-mana dan besok jangan lupa membawa tugas Mr. Lee. Get well soon cutie._

To: Ilhoon

_Ne Hoonie, gomawo :)_

Luhan meletakkan ponselnya lalu berjalan ke arah ranjang dan merebahkan dirinya disana. Baru saja ia memejamkan mata, ponsel barunya berdering yang menandakan pesan masuk dari Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum senang dan segera berlari menuju meja belajar.

From: Iceman

_Kau kemana, kenapa offline?_

Luhan segera menyalakan laptopnya lalu membalas pesan dari Sehun.

To: Iceman

_Aku sudah online._

"Ck, kenapa aku bisa sesenang ini?" Luhan menggeleng-gelwngkan kepalanya. "Akhir-akhir ini aku memang sedikit aneh. UWAAAHHHH~ apa ini?" Luhan menatap horor layar laptonya yang menampilkan 25 PM dan 27 notif. "Aku baru saja offline, kenapa sudah sebanyak ini? Aigoo~" Luhan mendesah frustasi pada akun roleplaynya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk online bayangan saja. Ia mematikan chatnya tapi tetap berbalas pesan dengan Sehun.

**At PM**

_Devilhandsome: kau sedang apa?_

_Luludeer: sedang merindukan seseorang /grins/_

_Devilhandsome: merindukanku huh?_

_Luhan tersenyum dan dalam hati membenarkannya._

_Luludeer: untuk apa merindukanmu, lebih baik merindukan Wu Yi Fan /sticks out his tongue/_

_Devilhandsome: /smacks your head/ jangan berani mengejekku seperti itu!_

_Luludeer: /rubs my head/ sakit bodoh!_

_Devilhandsome: /rolls eyes/ apa peduliku._

_Luludeer: yaa, aku ini lebih tua darimu, dimana sopan santunmu? /kicks your butt/_

_Devilhandsome: /I pinch your nose until you scream out in pain/_

_Luludeer: /shriek/ yaaa sakit sakit /smacks your hand repeatedly/_

_Devilhandsome: /laughs/_

_Luludeer: /rubs my redded nose. Pouts/ kau jahat sekali._

_Devilhandsome: /chuckles/ sudahlah aku ingin pergi /walks away/_

_Luludeer: /grabs your hand/ kau mau kemana?_

_Devilhandsome: /looks at your hand then looks at you with raises one eyebrow/_

_Luludeer: o..ohh /pulls my hand away/_

_Devilhandsome: /walks again/_

_Luludeer: /sighs and follows you/ kau mau kemana?_

_Devilhandsome: entahlah. Mungkin jalan-jalan._

_Luludeer: kau ingin jalan-jalan tapi tidak mengajakku /bugs you/_

_Devilhandsome: untuk apa aku harus mengajakmu. Dan kau tidak perlu melotot seperti iru, matamu seperti akan lepas._

_Luludeer: yaa mataku ini indah /blinks/_

_Devilhandsome: /shoves your face away/_

_Luludeer: yaa aku ini lebih tua darimu. Kau tidak boleh memperlakukanku seperti ini /bites your arm/_

_Devilhandsome: /rubs my arm/ sakit bodoh! Oh. Ada cotton candy raksasa /pointed/_

_Luludeer: /turns my head and blinks/ dimana?_

_Devilhandsome: /laughs/ lebih tua huh! Kau bahkan seperti bayi._

_Luludeer: /pouts/_

_Devilhandsome: aku bahkan tidak pernah seperti itu._

_Luludeer: terserah kau /walks again/_

_Devilhandsome: /chuckles/ ya sudah, aku pergi dulu bye /turns around then walks away/_

_Luludeer: /I also turn around and run toward you/ bukankah kau ingin jalan-jalan, kenapa berbalik arah?_

_Devilhandsome: /Nods/ tapi aku tidak mau pergi bersamamu._

_Luludeer: /pouts/ waeyo?_

_Devilhandsome: kau menyusahkan._

_Luludeer: aku akan jadi anak baik, ayolah /tugs your shirt/_

_Devilhandsome: /smacks your hand/ jangan menarik bajuku!_

_Luludeee: kalau begitu biarkan aku ikut._

_Devilhandsome: /sighs/_

_Luludeer: Sehunnie /puppy eyes/_

_Devilhandsome: /frowns/ hah yaya terserah, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu!_

_Luludeer: yeeyy Sehunnie jjang /pecks your cheek/_

_Devilhandsome: /looks at you/_

_Luludeer: /blushes/ um m..maaf a..aku tidak sengaja /looks down/_

_Devilhandsome: /walks again/_

_Luludeer: /pouts. Follows you/ kau marah?_

_Devilhandsome: /shakes head/_

_Luludeer: lalu kita akan kemana?_

_Devilhandsome: aku ingin ke bar._

_Luludeer: /shocked/ b..bar?_

_Devilhandsome: /nods/ kau mau ikut?_

_Luludeer: /pouts/ seharusnya kita pergi ke lotte world /nods/_

_Devilhandsome: hahh untuk apa ke sana?_

_Luludeer: kita bisa bermain disana, membeli cotton candy, dan kau bisa memenangkan boneka rusa untukku /smiles happily/_

_Devilhandsome: kau bilang tidak akan menyusahkan?_

_Luludeer: apa itu semua menyusahkan /blinks/_

_Devilhandsome: Tentu saja._

_Luludeer: /grins widely/_

_Devilhandsome: /raises one eyebrow/ wae?_

_Luludeer: /drags you/ Sehunnie ayo ke Lotte World._

_Devilhandsome: YA! Lepaskan aku._

_Luludeer: /laughs/ Tidak mau!_

_Devilhandsome: Astaga tenagamu kuat sekali, cepat lepaskan aku!_

_Luludeer: Kalau begitu kau harus berjanji dulu bahwa kau tidak akan kabur!_

_Devilandsome: Aish baiklah aku berjanji._

_Luludeer: /I stopped and smiled brightly/ Yeyy Sehunnie jjang._

_Devilhandsome: Kau benar-benar menyusahkan._

_Luludeer: Ayo /holds your hand/_

_Devilhandsome: lepaskan tanganmu!_

_Luludeer: /shakes head/ kau jangan cerewet. Ah aku lelah Hunnie /pouts/_

_Devilhandsome: /rolls eyes/ lalu kau mau apa?_

_Luludeer: gendong /stretchs both hands/_

_Devilhandsome: APA?_

_Luludeer: Jangan berteriak begitu /pouts. jumps on your back so you carry me/ ayo jalan!_

_Devilhandsome: kau benar-benar menyusahkan /stats to walk/_

_Luludeer: ayo cepat Hunnie, aku sudah tidak sabar._

_Devilhandsome: Diamlah, kau pikir kau ini ringan hah?_

_Luludeer: Aku tidak gendut /pouts/_

_Devilhandsome: Kau memang tidak gendut tapi kau berat sekali /sighs/_

_Luludeer: terserah. itu disana Hunnie palli!_

_Devilhandsome: jangan bergerak-gerak bodoh!_

_Luludeer: /pulls your hair/ aku tidak bodoh, kau yang bodoh._

_Devilhandsome: haahhh jinja, aku bisa gila._

_Luludeer: /grins/ Hunnie cepat beli tiketnya._

_Devilhandsome: kau yang mengajakku kesini dan kau memintaku untuk membeli tiketnya._

_Luludeer: /bites your ear/ jangan pelit._

_Devilhandsome: /smirks/ kau menggodaku hm?_

_Luludeer: M..menggoda bagaimana? Aku hanya menggigit telingamu._

_Devilhandsome: Kau tau, menggigit telinga adalah salah satu cara merangsang pasangan saat kita akan bercinta /smirks/_

_Luludeer: A..a..pa Sehunnie t..terangsang?_

_Devilhandsome: um sedikit._

_Luludeer: [Mian aku sangat mengantuk, aku akan online lagi besok pagi. bye Hunnie]_

**Luludeer is offline now**

**.**

**.**

.

.

TBC

Ini udh mentok gag bisa mikir lagi. nah saya janji sma salah satu reader untuk update pagi ini. nah sekarang jam 00.44 saya update sekarang juga. hahahahaha

OH YA, ADA YANG PERNAH BACA FF JUDULNYA "I WANT A YOUNGER SISITER, EOMMA!"?

itu FF temen saya, sekarang anaknya ada di Canada, jadi dia gag bisa lanjutin semua FFnya. apalagi FFnya yang judulnya, um,, aduh saya lupa apa judulnya hehehe, itu dihapus dari pihak FFN.

Nah kalau kalian minat mau baca kelanjutannya, saya akan lanjutin tapi saya post di sini, dan mungkin sedikit ada perubahan. gimana?


End file.
